Zutara on Shuffle
by ramblingraccoon
Summary: I did a song drabble challenge. It was fun. You should read it.


**A/N: Hey guys! So I was hunting through trying to find stuff to read and I found this challenge! It was super short and I had fun doing it so I figured, why not post it? Happy readings!**

* * *

**Rules:**

1\. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2\. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3\. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4\. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**1.**

**Wanted by OneRepublic**

"Do you ever think about what it's like to be loved?"

They're all older now. But now it's just Katara and Zuko laying on the beach at Ember island, looking into a sea of glittering stars.

Zuko turns to look at Katara, surprised by her question. Her face was illuminated in the faint light of the stars and the moon and not for the first time, he was struck by how beautiful she was.

"Like how it feels to be wanted by someone. To be pursued," Katara amended, sand in her hair.

He was confused. "Weren't you?"

* * *

**2.**

**Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen**

Finger numb, face numb, mind numb, everything numb.

The gun was still smoking as Katara lowered it, surveying the crumpled mass on the floor. Her first dead person on the force.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "You did the right thing."

She turned to look at her partner, blue eyes clashing with gold. "It doesn't feel like the right thing."

"He was a danger. If you hadn't killed him he would've killed someone else," Zuko argued back softly, as the sound of sirens filled the air, bringing backup for them just a little too late.

"I just…" she sighed, the events still not sinking in. There was a spreading pool of blood near the man's head. Katara felt nauseous staring at the grisly scene. "I didn't think I'd be a killer like him. I didn't think I'd be one of the bad guys when I became a cop."

"There's not always an easy distinction between good and bad. He was a killer. He hurt so many people and their families. He was about to kill you too."

"I know but… I took a life…"

It was unprofessional, but she crumpled into him, letting him hold her as help came.

* * *

**3.**

**Who We Are by Imagine Dragons**

"Zuko!" Katara dashed over to him immediately after leaving Azula chained to the pillar.

She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face as she viewed his crumpled form on the floor. Katara got onto her knees, ready to save him.

"Please, please, please…" He was turned onto his back and the blue healing glow of water appeared.

The words had lost all meaning. She didn't know what she was begging for, another chance, another life to live after his whole mess, another way for him to survive.

The world was literally on fire. Her mind was running miles a minute as she tried to focus on the task at hand, thinking about Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, how they were doing and how they were even going to defeat the Fire Lord but mostly it was Zuko Zuko ZUKO!

And then he was awake. "Thank you," he rasped.

She smiled, the floodgates finally open. Katara tried not to sob as she looked at her former enemy. "I should be the one thanking you."

* * *

**4.**

**Tell Me It's Over by Avril Lavigne**

The person she expected to see at her door at 2 AM definitely was not her ex boyfriend. Her clearly drunk ex-boyfriend.

"Why are you here?" Katara sniffed disdainfully. How did he even get up to her apartment? He was clearly smashed and there was no way he would even remember any of this in the morning.

"I love you," Zuko slurred, plainly and simply.

"No you don't," she snapped at him. "I'm not the one who cheated with some floozy-"

"I was scared, okay!" He burst out.

Katara watched in stunned shock as he slumped against the doorframe, spent by that.

"I was scared of how I felt about you, I love you so much, I just didn't want to mess this up but I did and I'm sorry and I want to be with you all the time."

This was confusing. "...What?" was the last word she said before having to catch Zuko as he went tumbling to the apartment floor.

* * *

**5.**

**Love Song by Sara Bareilles**

Zuko didn't know how he was supposed to write a love poem for the girl he hated. He couldn't even remember how their rel-hate-tionship had started. There was just something so… annoying about her.

There was absolutely nothing lovable about Katara.

Not the way her sky blue eyes sparkled, the way her face scrunched up when she was about to clap him for yet another thing, not the way she laughed when something was funny.

Nope, nothing at all.

* * *

**6.**

**Signs of the Judgement arr. Mark Butler **

"I've never done this before," Katara said, frowning at the bones in her hand.

"It can't be that hard," Aang argued. "If Aunt Wu can do it, so can you."

"I still think fortune-telling is a load of hooey," Toph said, laying back on the rocks.

Katara threw the bones into the fire, watching the flames flare up. "There's nothing. I don't know how Aunt Wu could see things in this. It makes sense."

"I guess she really was right about shaping our own destiny," Aang stated, gazing into the fire.

"That doesn't really answer the question of whether we will win or lose," Sokka said. "This is basically judgement day."

As the others looked at him in confusion he continued. "Well when Sozin's comet comes we will either get totally wiped out or as the good guys, triumph and survive."

"That sounds about right," Katara said.

* * *

**7.**

**Outrunning Karma by Alec Benjamin**

Was this the price he had to pay for betraying Katara's trust one time? Granted it was a heavy life or death situation. But Zuko couldn't bear seeing the fear, hatred, mistrust in her eyes.

The usually soft blue could just as usually turn into a stormy gray when in his direction.

'I'm sorry!' he wanted to scream. 'I just want to make it up to you!' If he was his father or his sister, he could've manipulated her into trusting him again. If he was Uncle Iroh he cou;d've charmed his way back into her heart.

But instead he's Zuko and he has to live with the consequences of his actions.

* * *

**8.**

**Somewhere Only We Know by Keane**

"I thought I would find you here."

Katara startled, pulled out of her reverie by the sound of Zuko's voice. "Can I join you?" he asked.

"Sure." She moved over to make room for him, letting him settle down beside her.

"What are you thinking of?" His voice was soft, barely heard over the wind rustling through the trees.

"Just… things. Everything." She leaned onto his shoulder, something he would have been surprised by once a blue moon ago. "I'm a little tired of everything Zuko."

"Aren't we all."

* * *

**9.**

**Speechless by Lady Gaga**

"Has anyone told you you're a disaster?" Katara watched as Zuko went to the windowsill to light a cigarette.

"How can I forget?" he chuckled, the moonlight reflecting off the sheen of sweat on his back. "You remind me every time we're together."

"Everyone else your age has settled down. But you're still screwing around, smoking, and drinking."

"So are you," he countered, blowing a smoke ring into the chill of the night. She shivered and pulled the sheets up.

Maybe they would never love each other. But this was the most fun she had in a long time, and Katara would be damned if she wouldn't keep going.

* * *

**10.**

**Unconditionally by Katy Perry**

"Good morning my love."

Zuko blearily cracked one eye open to see Katara smiling at him from across the bed.

He felt his face stretch into a grin, staring at the woman he would now get to call his wife. His wife! Not girlfriend, not fiancee, but wife!

Zuko really did mean it last night as he said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Katara.

Seeing the beautiful ring on her hand, a perfect complement to his own, he felt a thrill run through him. He reached for her hand and kissed the gem on her finger.

"Good morning dear."

* * *

**A/N: Okay now I'll go write the stories I actually need to write. But all these songs slap I highly recommend listening (number six is one of the coolest pieces of choral music i've heard)!**


End file.
